Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Chōbara, Naruki City, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki is betrayed & loses his Fullbring. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō |side2 =*Shūkurō Tsukishima *Xcution *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Moe Shishigawara |forces1 =Ichigo: *Fullbring :*High-Speed Movement Kūgo: *Fullbring (Cross of Scaffold) :*High-Speed Movement |forces2 =Tsukishima: *Fullbring (Book of End) :*High-Speed Movement Xcution: *Fullbring (various) Shishigawara: *Fullbring (Jackpot Knuckle) Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka Chad: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante & Brazo Izquierda del Diablo) |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. Kūgo is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Everyone is uninjured. }} is a battle which occurs after Ichigo Kurosaki, his friends, Xcution, Tsukishima, and Moe Shishigawara arrive at the mansion. Prelude Greeting Ichigo, Tsukishima says it has been a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 19 As Yuzu Kurosaki says Tsukishima just showed up and they had dinner together, Karin Kurosaki, saying he showed up out of the blue, asks why he always does that. When Tsukishima asks if he is being a bother, Karin says she would not go that far. Beginning to tell Ichigo to ask Tsukishima about something, Yuzu is interrupted by Ichigo, grabbing Tsukishima, asking what he is doing doing. Calling to him to get him to stop, Yuzu and Karin say he is hurting Tsukishima. When Ichigo angrily asks what Tsukishima did to Karin and Yuzu, Tsukishima tells Karin and Yuzu it is fine, and Ichigo is probably just upset he is imposing on them at this late hour. Yelling again, Ichigo, telling Tsukishima to answer him, is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Tsukishima asks Yuzu to get it, as it is Keigo Asano and the others.Bleach manga; Chapter 453, pages 1-5 As Mizuiro Kojima, Keigo, and Tatsuki Arisawa walk in,Mizuiro says hello to everyone, and Yuzu gives them some slippers. Keigo and Mizuiro are surprised to see Ichigo there, and Tatsuki, asking Ichigo about his running off at night, says he should come home at a reasonable hour, as he is making Karin and Yuzu lonely. When Karin says they are fine, Yuzu disagrees. Keigo and Mizuiro greet Tsukishima, who apologizes to Ichigo for having them over so late, but he has not seen them in so long, and tomorrow is Sunday, so it does not really matter. Saying he should call Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado, he, grabbing the phone, calls Orihime, who initially does not recognize him. As he, reminding her, begins to invite her to Ichigo's house, Ichigo throws Tsukishima against the wall, and everyone, shocked, runs to his aid. As Ichigo demands to know what Tsukishima did to everyone, Tatsuki asks if Tsukishima is fine and he says he is, but Keigo says he is bleeding. As Ichigo once more demands answers, Tatsuki, asking what he is doing, demands Ichigo apologize. As Ichigo tries to explain, Tatsuki again demands he apologize. Everyone begins to question Ichigo, saying he is acting weird.Bleach manga; Chapter 453, pages 6-12 Unable to take it any longer, Ichigo, fleeing his house, runs. As he begins to wonder what Tsukishima's ability is, he runs into Ikumi Unagiya. Seeing Ichigo, Ikumi asks him what is wrong. Ichigo gets in her car and they go back to her store. Making him a drink, she says he can stay there until he calms down. She says if he wants to talk about what is going on he should feel free to. As Ichigo thanks her, she shoves his face up against her breast. As Ichigo begins to talk, she tells him to be quiet. When the doorbell rings, Ikumi wonders who it could be. Questioning if he should tell her what is going on, Ichigo concludes she would not understand. Coming back, Ikumi tells Ichigo Tsukishima is there to cheer him up. Running once more, Ichigo begins to think he is the only sane one left before Kūgo Ginjō shows up, out of breath. He tells Ichigo Tsukishima has taken out the rest of Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 453, pages 13-19 As Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki, who is carrying a glowing, sword-like object, walk through the moonlit streets, Ichigo and Kūgo arrive at a dilapidated building. Kūgo tells Ichigo they should be safe there, as it is a place he prepared in case Tsukishima found Xcution's hideout, revealing he did so without Riruka and Giriko knowing. Lashing out at Kūgo, Ichigo blames the Fullbringer for involving him. As Kūgo apologizes, Ichigo admits it was not his fault. Kūgo tells him not to blame himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 1-6 Revealing his thoughts on Tsukishima's ability, Kūgo says based on Sado's account of events, he had thought Tsukishima could confuse people's memories. But after listening to Yukio and the other members of Xcution as they attacked him, he surmises his ability is to insert himself into the memories of those he cuts with his Book of The End, just as one places a bookmark into a book. When Ichigo questions if this is possible, Kūgo says he is unsure, but those affected by his Fullbring clearly thought he was someone from their past, deeply ingrained in their personal lives. Kūgo claims they would appear to those affected to be insane.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 7-10 When Ichigo asks if his friends will return to normal if Tsukishima is killed, Kūgo states he cannot be sure, and they could end up being viewed as murderers by their friends. Claiming they have to kill him nonetheless, he asks Ichigo if he can kill him. As Yukio Hans Vorarlberna reveals his presence by remarking on the nature of the discussion, Kūgo demands to know how he found them. Revealing he used his Fullbring to track Kūgo, Yukio, inviting them to return with him, says nobody is angry with them, and they will be restored to normal soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 11-16 As Uryū Ishida stands fully dressed in his room in Karakura Hospital, Ichigo, Kūgo, and Yukio arrive at a large mansion in a wooded area. Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 16-19 Tsukishima greets Ichigo, Kūgo, and Yukio at the door of the mansion. Upon seeing him, Ichigo, charging at him, reaches for his badge. He is stopped by Kūgo, who, saying they cannot rush in without a plan, tells Ichigo if he is right about Tsukishima's ability, they cannot afford to be cut by his sword even once. Telling them he is not armed, Tsukishima, inviting them inside to discuss things, says he has no intention of fighting them. When Ichigo refuses to comply due to the possibility of traps inside the mansion, Tsukishima points out if he was going to lay any traps, he would have placed them in the forest they had just been through.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 2-5 Inside, Ichigo is greeted by his friends and family. As Yuzu tells him Tsukishima is not mad at him, Keigo urges Ichigo to apologize to him. As the others join Keigo in calling for an apology, Kūgo, urging Ichigo to remain calm, says while they think Tsukishima is a friend, they still think of Ichigo as one too, and will not attack him. Running out of the room, Ichigo thinks to himself while he wishes to slice Tsukishima to pieces, he cannot fight him there, as the others will be dragged into the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 6-10 Battle Ichigo runs upstairs, where he finds the other members of Xcution. Appearing behind him, Tsukishima comments on how willingly Ichigo allowed himself to be surrounded. Destroying the stairs so only Yukio can reach the first floor, Kūgo tells Ichigo there is no reason to hold back. Activating his Fullbring, Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's left arm. As Tsukishima compliments Ichigo's rate of growth, Ichigo states he should keep acting high and mighty while he still can, as he is there to kill Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 11-18 Appearing outside the window, Sado smashes his way in. He and Orihime stand in front of Ichigo, with Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka flying around her. Bleach manga; Chapter 455, pages 18-19 Ignoring Ichigo's pleas to stop healing Tsukishima, Orihime restores his arm. As Tsukishima compliments her healing ability, Ichigo asks Sado if he is "the same" as the others. Stating he is unsure what Ichigo means, Sado says they are uncertain how to respond to his actions. He asks Ichigo why he is doing this, and Orihime asks if he has forgotten how much Tsukishima has helped them. Sado tells him they would not have been able to rescue Rukia or defeat Aizen without Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 456, pages 4-6 As Tsukishima asks Ichigo if he understands now, Ichigo, attacking him, launches him through a wall. Trying to follow, Kūgo is stopped by a falling chandelier. As Moe Shishigawara tells him he and the Xcution members are his opponents, Kūgo, wondering who he is and how he made the chandelier fall despite not having any tools or weapons, questions what his Fullbring is.Bleach manga; Chapter 456, pages 6-9 As Tsukishima reveals his Fullbring creates new pasts, simply inserting his presence into the past of the victim as he sees fit, Ichigo states Kūgo was correct, surprising Tsukishima, who, admitting he underestimated him, says the past Ichigo has experienced and the past experienced by his friends and family are two different things. Trying to grasp the meaning of Tsukishima's words, Ichigo attacks him. As Orihime shields Tsukishima, Sado, attacking Ichigo, asks him why he is doing this, saying he did not gain his strength for this purpose. As he attacks Ichigo again, Ichigo says he did not gain his powers so he would have to hurt his friends. Tsukishima appears before him again. Bleach manga; Chapter 456, pages 10-19 Evading the attacks of his fellow Xcution members, Kūgo blocks an attack by Moe. As he dismisses Moe's strength, part of his sword's handle breaks off. Shishigawara tells Kūgo he is fortunate his body was not hit by that attack, as there would have been little left of it. He explains about his Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle, which manipulates probability so everything he does works out in his favor. He says his punch "just happened" to connect at the perfect angle to snap his sword's handle where it "just happened" to be growing weak. He explains the chandelier fell because he flipped a coin which "just happened" to hit the chandelier, which "just happened" to be hanging so loosely the impact of the coin could cause it to fall. He threatens Kūgo.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-8 Meanwhile, as Ichigo and Tsukishima continue their battle, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Pondering this, Tsukishima notes his speed is exceeding his expectations, and he is successfully fusing his Fullbring and Shinigami powers. He notes that, as planned, the overwhelming despair is helping his development rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 9-13 As Kūgo admits he is not cut out to fight all four of his opponents simultaneously, particularly with Shishigawara's ability being so difficult to deal with, he checks on Ichigo's progress. As Sado and Orihime come to Tsukishima's aid, Ichigo, telling them to stop, says he does not want to fight them. When Tsukishima attacks Ichigo from behind, Kūgo, shielding Ichigo from the attack with his own body, takes the hit and falling to the ground. Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 14-19 Aftermath Rushing to the injured Kūgo's side, Ichigo wonders how he will be affected. As Kūgo tells him not to be distracted by his injury, Ichigo parries an attack from Tsukishima. Telling Ichigo he is alright for now, Kūgo states Tsukishima is an enemy and Ichigo is an ally. Telling a relieved Ichigo he is uncertain why he has not been affected by Book of the End's ability yet, he surmises he is suppressing it or it takes longer to affect some people.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, pages 1-6 As he says they must finish the battle before the ability takes hold, Uryū arrives. Wondering whose side he is on, Ichigo concludes he is an enemy when he activates his bow. Telling him Kūgo is the one who attacked him, Uryū attacks Kūgo, but both he and Ichigo are cut down by Kūgo and Tsukishima. When Ichigo asks if Kūgo is affected by Tsukishima after all, he states it was the second time he had been cut by him, which changed him back to normal. Stabbing Ichigo in the chest, he says he will remove Ichigo's Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, pages 7-19 References Navigation Category:Fights